A deux, on sera courageux
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Dudley Dursley a une petite fille, Emily. C'est la plus intelligente, la plus jolie, c'est son rayon de soleil. Mais Emily est une sorcière... Alors quand il se retrouve seul à l'élever, il ne lui reste qu'une solution : faire tomber pour de bon la barrière entre sa vie moldue et le monde des sorciers.


**Note d'auteur** **: Voilà un texte que j'ai écrit pour le recueil HPF du Bal des Sorciers 2017, dans lequel il a été publié (et que vous avez peut-être donc lu si vous avez téléchargé l'e-book (gratuit !) avec les textes qu'il contient).**

 **Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris sur Dudley, mais c'est la première fois qu j'écris de son point de vue, et j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte. Donc merci à celles qui ont lancé ce projet, ça m'a donné l'occasion de coucher sur papier cette thématique qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, à savoir l'hypothèse que Dudley pourrait avoir un enfant sorcier !**

 **Merci à Crystallina qui a relevé les coquilles que contenait mon texte pour qu'il soit impeccable pour le recueil :)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Avril 2010**_

Anéanti, Dudley regardait Gemma faire ses valises, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la respiration hachée.

— Je suis désolée Dudley, je ne peux pas, répétait-elle en remplissant un gros sac de vêtements. Je ne peux pas.

— C'est notre fille, Gemma, ce… ce n'est pas une maladie !

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que tes parents diraient. Ton père au moins. Et les miens… Ils ne savent même pas que les sorciers existent ! Ils ne voudront plus jamais la voir.

— Et alors ?! s'exclama Dudley, hors de lui. Tu t'en vas à cause de ce que tes parents pourraient penser ?!

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et il sentit son cœur se briser en comprenant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

— Je ne pourrai pas, Dudley. Les regards des gens, si elle fait des trucs bizarres en public… Nous serons la risée du quartier, de la ville même. Nous ne serons plus invités nulle part, nos amis ne viendront plus nous voir…

Dudley réalisait cela depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Gemma était comme ses parents à lui, et comme ses parents à elle. Le paraître avant tout, le regard des autres qui comptait plus que tout le reste. Et si pour préserver son image à elle, elle devait abandonner sa fille, alors elle le ferait. Il se sentit brusquement plus stupide que jamais, à avoir cru qu'elle serait différente des gens qu'il avait côtoyés toute son enfance et qu'il avait fini par détester en revenant à Privet Drive, après que Harry avait vaincu ce mage noir.

— Donc c'est ça ? dit-il d'une voix blanche. Tu t'en vas, et c'est tout ?

— Pas forcément pour toujours… J'aborderai peut-être le sujet avec mes parents un jour, et si je vois qu'ils le prennent bien…

— Tu viendras la voir parfois ? Tu lui enverras des cartes pour son anniversaire, pour Noël ? Des cadeaux ?

Gemma détourna le regard, refermant d'un coup sec la valise bourrée à craquer.

— Oui… Je ne sais pas, Dudley, c'est très compliqué. Je te téléphonerai quand j'arriverai.

Et sans un mot de plus, sous le regard éberlué de son mari qui ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui arrivait, Gemma Dursley sortit de la chambre avec ses bagages, descendit les escaliers, et sortit de sa vie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Tout du moins, il aurait presque pu s'en convaincre si de petits pas légers dans le couloir ne l'avaient pas sorti de sa stupeur.

— Maman est partie ?

Du haut de ses sept ans et quelques mois, Emily Dursley se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, serrant contre elle un ours en peluche auquel il manquait un œil.

— À cause de moi ? ajouta-t-elle face au mutisme de Dudley.

— Non, ma puce, dit-il en se décidant enfin à bouger, pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu sais, parfois les adultes font des choses que… qu'ils ont eux-mêmes du mal à comprendre.

— Mais elle va revenir ?

— Peut-être, répondit Dudley d'une voix étranglée, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Ce soir ?

Il serra davantage Emily contre lui en murmurant un « Non, pas ce soir, ma chérie ».

Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Dudley prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son cousin.

~oOo~

— Tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginée avoir un enfant sorcier, dit Harry avec un sourire, assis dans le salon de Dudley le lendemain. Ça ne vient pas de sa mère, tu en es sûr ?

— A priori, ses parents ne savent même pas que la magie existe, et elle n'en savait rien non plus jusqu'à ce que je lui parle de toi, après notre mariage. Elle a eu l'air de trouver ça assez… cool, jusqu'à ce que ça lui arrive à elle.

C'était très étrange de discuter avec Harry comme les deux adultes qu'ils étaient. Depuis la fin de la guerre du monde sorcier, ils avaient échangé quelques cartes de vœux, Harry lui avait donné son numéro en pensant sûrement qu'il ne s'en servirait jamais – ce que Dudley pensait aussi jusqu'à ce jour – mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment repris contact.

— Et à quand remonte sa première manifestation de magie ?

— Quelques mois… Elle a repeint le sol de sa classe en faisant exploser les pots de peinture des travaux manuels. Son instituteur nous a convoqués Gemma et moi pour nous dire qu'elle était très dissipée, que s'il y avait un problème à la maison il fallait venir lui en parler, que le bien-être d'Emily devait passer avant nos problèmes de couple…

Harry eut un pauvre sourire et Dudley se rappela que ses premières manifestations de magie à lui s'étaient également produites à l'école.

— Elle ne s'est pas envolée sur le toit, c'est déjà ça, dit Harry non sans un éclat de malice dans ses yeux verts.

— Oui, c'est plus facile à expliquer de façon « rationnelle » que tes exploits à toi, c'est certain !

— Elle en a refait ensuite ? De la magie je veux dire.

— Des habits qui changent de couleur, des peluches qui volent dans la chambre… énuméra Dudley. Au bout d'un moment j'ai dû en parler à Gemma, qui continuait à essayer d'expliquer ça de façon scientifique… Une lessive de mauvaise qualité, des fils de toile d'araignée capables de soulever les peluches… On atteignait des sommets parfois. J'avais l'impression de…

Il s'interrompit, craignant que ce qui allait suivre ne jette de nouveau un froid entre eux, rappelant à Harry son enfance chez eux.

— … d'entendre ma mère, quand tes cheveux repoussaient à toute vitesse ou que tu faisais rétrécir tes vêtements.

Mais Harry demeura parfaitement sérieux, hochant la tête d'un air grave, sans qu'une once de rancœur ne vienne assombrir son regard.

— Et puis récemment, quand il a été évident qu'Emily faisait de la magie, Gemma a décidé que c'était trop pour elle. Alors hier elle a fait ses bagages et elle est partie. Juste… comme ça.

Il crispa ses mains sur sa bière, sans se soucier de risquer briser la bouteille. Harry avait toujours son air grave et concerné, ses yeux voyageant entre les murs et la cheminée où s'alignaient les photos de famille.

— Elle te ressemble, dit-il en s'arrêtant sur la dernière photo de classe d'Emily. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus…

— J'espère que la ressemblance s'arrêtera là, marmonna Dudley en pensant à son comportement odieux d'enfant et d'adolescent dont le Détraqueur lui avait fait prendre conscience à quinze ans.

Harry ne releva pas cette remarque, toujours absorbé dans sa contemplation des photos. Il eut un sourire lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur les faire-part de naissance de James, Albus et Lily.

— Oui, Gemma ne voulait pas que je les mette là mais j'ai insisté, elle avait peur de ce que pourraient penser des voisins en lisant les prénoms… Albus Severus, Harry ? Sérieusement ?

Harry pouffa de rire.

— Tu ne comprends pas, ces deux hommes ont beaucoup compté pour moi, c'était important.

— Harry, j'adore _Star Wars_ et _Game of Thrones_ , mais tu noteras que ma fille ne s'appelle pas Leia Daenerys… Même si ça aurait été carrément cool en fait.

Harry éclata de rire, cette fois, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Dudley – il devait bien avouer que durant toute leur cohabitation, il n'avait pas souvent entendu Harry rire…

— Bon, Big D, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

Dudley retrouva son sérieux et soupira.

— Tu connais le monde de la magie, sensiblement mieux que moi même si je suis au courant des grandes lignes. Je… J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa qu'Emily vienne chez toi et Ginny, de temps en temps, qu'elle découvre un peu tout ça, qu'elle joue avec ses cousins…

— Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Harry en souriant. Mais on n'a pas la télévision – la magie crée des interférences – et j'espère qu'elle n'a pas peur des hiboux…

— Oh, elle ne regarde pas beaucoup la télé, elle préfère lire, j'ai fait attention à ça, les écrans, tout ça… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle finisse comme moi à son âge. Mais c'est réussi, elle est une des meilleures de sa classe en lecture ! Et elle aime bien les oiseaux, enfin ceux qu'on voit en ville du moins…

Le bruit familier du bus scolaire retentit dans la rue. Dudley se leva aussitôt, comme à son habitude, et alla ouvrir la porte avant qu'Emily n'y parvienne. C'était un jeu entre eux, depuis des années, à celui qui arriverait le plus vite à la porte, et pour l'instant il gagnait quasiment à chaque fois – ce qui était suffisamment remarquable pour être noté, compte tenu de son embonpoint !

— Papa ! cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Maman est là ? Je lui ai fait un dessin…

Cette dernière phrase brisa le cœur de Dudley, et lorsqu'il croisa les grands yeux bleus de sa fille, ce fut pire encore. Emily ouvrit son cartable _Star Wars_ et en sortit une feuille, vierge.

— J'avais dessiné un papillon, mais… il s'est envolé dans la classe, dit-elle, penaude. J'ai encore fait… ce que tu sais ? De la… magie ?

Elle eut un petit regard apeuré, jetant un regard furtif par-dessus l'épaule de Dudley agenouillé devant elle. Ce mot était interdit à la maison par Gemma, qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler, et Emily s'était plusieurs fois fait reprendre par sa mère pour ses « bêtises ».

— Et de la très belle magie, dit la voix de Harry derrière Dudley qui se releva, posant une main protectrice sur les cheveux blonds de sa fille.

Emily fronça les sourcils face à l'inconnu. Harry se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, un gentil sourire aux lèvres.

— Je suis le cousin de ton papa, je m'appelle Harry Potter, dit-il en lui tendant une main qu'Emily serra avec un peu d'hésitation. Je suis comme toi.

Le visage d'Emily s'éclaira alors d'un grand sourire, dévoilant deux incisives manquantes.

— Toi aussi tu fais… de la magie ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, comme si c'était un secret.

Dudley prit sa fille dans ses bras tandis que Harry se relevait, grimaçant un peu lorsque son genou craqua. Dudley se souvenait vaguement que son cousin avait un emploi mouvementé dans son monde. Visiblement, ce n'était pas sans conséquences, et il se prit à craindre pour la vie de sa fille, qui pénétrerait dans ce monde très prochainement.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ignorait que chaque année de scolarité de son cousin avait failli causer sa mort… Harry était un aimant à problèmes, certes, mais si c'était génétique, Emily risquait d'en voir de toutes les couleurs en côtoyant ses cousins…

— Regarde, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette magique. Avec ça, je peux lancer des sortilèges, faire apparaître des fleurs, de l'eau, faire voler des choses…

Emily contemplait l'objet, l'air émerveillé. Elle tendit la main, effleura le bout de bois d'un doigt et le retira aussitôt comme si elle avait peur de se brûler. Elle se blottit contre Dudley, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

— C'est quoi, ça ? dit-elle en désignant son front.

Harry passa une main sur son front, comme pour remettre ses cheveux bien en place devant sa cicatrice.

— Un petit souvenir que m'a laissé un méchant sorcier, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai botté les fesses !

Emily eut un petit rire. Dudley sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l'écoute de ce son, et il adressa un sourire maladroit à son cousin, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de faire oublier pour un instant le départ de sa maman à Emily.

— Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. À faire voler des choses ? Comme dans _Star Wars_ ? Comme un Jedi ?

Harry éclata de rire.

— Pas moi, dit-il joyeusement. J'ai tout appris dans une école, et tu iras toi aussi dans cette école, quand tu auras l'âge.

Emily leva alors les yeux vers Dudley, ébahie.

— C'est vrai Papa ? J'irai dans cette école ?

— Eh bien… il faudra bien, dit-il en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son angoisse. Il n'y a que là-bas que tu apprendras à te servir de la magie… Allez, va prendre ton goûter.

Il la reposa sur le sol, et elle leur adressa un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

— Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, souffla Dudley. Depuis… qu'elle fait ces trucs.

— C'est le sort de beaucoup de nés-Moldus, avant qu'ils entrent à Poudlard. Hermione a été pareille, je crois qu'entrer à Poudlard, ou dans toute autre école de magie, est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à ces enfants, quand ils se rendent compte enfin qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à faire des choses bizarres.

— Et… elle ira à Poudlard tu crois ? Je veux dire… elle aura le niveau ?

— Oh, ce n'est pas une question de niveau, le rassura Harry. Les enfants sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande vont tous à Poudlard, c'est la seule école du coin. Tu en as pas mal d'autres dans le monde, mais c'est à Poudlard qu'elle ira, sauf si tu tiens vraiment à l'envoyer dans le sud de la France, au Japon ou en Scandinavie !

Dudley secoua la tête, appréhendant suffisamment le jour où sa fille le quitterait pour partir en internat en Ecosse. Harry posa une main sur son épaule, dans une brève étreinte.

— Tout ira bien pour elle, Big D, ne t'en fais donc pas.

~oOo~

 ** _Juin 2014_**

— Et James m'a laissé monter sur son balai volant ! Oh il ne va pas très haut mais c'est tellement cool Papa ! Je veux faire du Quidditch, comme Harry, comme Ginny ! Les frères de Ginny en ont fait aussi, tu sais, je suis sûre que c'est un truc de famille.

— Ginny et ses frères ne sont pas de ta famille, chérie, dit doucement Dudley.

— C'est pareil, la famille c'est pas le sang. Enfin pas seulement.

Elle se pencha un peu vers lui, chuchotant :

— Lisa n'est pas ma vraie maman, mais c'est ma famille.

Dudley dut faire semblant de s'intéresser à l'eau dans la casserole pour que sa fille ne voie pas ses yeux humides. Il s'était remarié quelques mois auparavant, avec une sorcière née-Moldue qu'il avait rencontrée par l'intermédiaire de Harry. Lisa et Emily s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, et il y avait fort à parier qu'Emily ne serait pas la seule Dursley à entrer à Poudlard puisque Lisa était enceinte de cinq mois, et que le gène sorcier était dominant la plupart du temps. Donc il devait s'attendre à avoir un fils sorcier, comme sa mère et sa grande sœur.

Évidemment, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley avaient mis un moment à digérer ce nouveau mariage, même si sa mère l'avait bien mieux pris que son père. Lorsqu'ils venaient leur rendre visite, Lisa faisait l'effort de faire un maximum de choses à la moldue, et Emily tâchait de maîtriser un peu ses dons, même s'ils se manifestaient bien souvent de manière aléatoire – Vernon gardait un souvenir amer de sa cravate changée en vieille semelle…

— Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ? soupira-t-elle en allant coller le nez à la fenêtre pour la dixième fois de la journée.

— Harry a dit que ce ne serait pas avant cinq heures, ils ont d'autres enfants comme toi à aller voir. Tu n'es pas la seule née… Moldue, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, trouvant tout de même que ce mot était peu flatteur pour lui.

— Lisa m'a dit que quand elle est rentrée à Poudlard, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui est venue voir ses parents. C'est la directrice de l'école aujourd'hui tu sais ! Tu crois qu'elle va venir me voir ?

— Je ne pense pas, ma puce, elle a sûrement beaucoup de travail, ce sont les autres professeurs qui doivent s'en charger…

Emily acquiesça, l'air grave. Dudley sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que dans moins de trois mois, elle partirait jusqu'à Noël dans cette école. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il était bien content que Harry soit si longtemps absent. À présent, cette période lui paraissait tellement lointaine… Une part de lui espérait qu'il y avait peut-être une erreur sur les registres de l'école, qu'Emily ne rentrait en réalité que l'année suivante, ou que depuis ils avaient peut-être construit une école dans le Gloucestershire, à quelques kilomètres de la maison, d'où elle pourrait rentrer tous les soirs, ou au moins les week-ends…

— Les voilà ! s'écria Emily en bondissant du canapé et en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

Dudley éteignit le feu sous la casserole d'eau bouillante et versa son contenu dans une théière avant d'aller rejoindre sa fille à la porte. Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement, accompagné d'un homme aussi grand que lui, blond et au visage rond et sympathique. Dudley fit mine de ne pas remarquer la terre qui maculait les genoux de son pantalon et les feuilles accrochées à sa veste.

— Je suis le professeur Neville Londubat, j'enseigne la botanique à Poudlard, dit l'homme en tendant une main amicale à Dudley – _ceci expliquait donc cela_. Harry a tenu à m'accompagner, impossible de m'en débarrasser, je peux le laisser dehors avec un bol d'eau si vous préférez.

Dudley ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que Harry prenait un air vaguement offusqué. Emily s'indigna :

— Oh non, je veux qu'il reste ! Il a promis de nous accompagner faire les courses de rentrée, il faut qu'il sache ce que j'ai à acheter !

Elle tira Harry par la manche, le forçant à entrer, suivi du professeur Londubat dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, après que le professeur eut jeté un œil aux photos sur la cheminée, l'air intéressé. Les seules où figurait Gemma étaient celles où Emily était avec elle, Dudley n'avait pas eu envie de supprimer toute représentation de sa mère dans la maison. Mais désormais, beaucoup de photos le représentaient tout seul avec Emily, ou tous les trois avec Lisa.

— Lisa est là ? demanda le professeur Londubat. Je lui passerais bien le bonjour, on ne s'est plus tellement vus depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, ça commence à faire un bout de temps.

— Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle voulait être là pour le… l'entretien.

Le professeur eut un rire franc, qui détendit un peu Dudley, bien qu'il ne se sente pas totalement à son aise entouré par ces sorciers, ayant la désagréable impression d'être un chat parmi des lions.

— Ce n'est pas un entretien, dit le professeur Londubat. Je ne suis pas là pour vérifier si Emily a les aptitudes nécessaires pour entrer à Poudlard, ce n'est pas un test. C'est la procédure, pour tous les enfants nés-Moldus, les professeurs de Poudlard sont mandatés pour apporter la lettre d'admission en personne aux parents, et leur expliquer comment tout va se dérouler.

Dudley acquiesça, son regard dériva vers Emily, assise tout au bord du fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur son futur professeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Donc, dit le professeur Londubat en faisant apparaître divers papiers d'un coup de baguette. Emily Mathilda Dursley, c'est bien cela ? Née le 7 février 2003… De parents moldus… Dudley et Gemma Dursley, c'est ça ?

À chaque information, Emily et Dudley avaient hoché la tête en chœur, ce qui avait fait sourire Harry. Un craquement sonore retentit dans l'entrée, et Lisa Turpin – désormais Dursley – fit son entrée dans le salon, les cheveux ébouriffés.

— Me voilà ! Désolée pour le retard ! Salut Harry ! Oh, Neville, ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Dudley la prit par la main, se sentant infiniment plus rassuré lorsqu'elle s'assit contre lui sur le canapé après avoir embrassé Emily.

— L'avantage que tu connaisses déjà le monde sorcier, Emily, dit Neville, c'est que je n'ai pas à expliquer tous les détails de ce qui va se passer à présent. Voici ta liste de fournitures. Je sais que tu aimes le Quidditch, mais tu ne pourras pas jouer dans l'équipe dès ta première année.

Harry toussota et les deux autres sorciers de la pièce étouffèrent un rire.

— Oui, enfin sauf si tu fais ton intéressante comme ton oncle Harry, dit Neville, mais garde en tête que suivre son modèle, c'est t'exposer à un nombre d'ennuis phénoménal chaque année…

Emily hocha gravement la tête, bien droite sur son fauteuil.

— La rentrée est le 1er septembre, c'est ça ? demanda Dudley d'une voix fébrile.

— Oui, dit Neville, le Poudlard Express part de la gare de King's Cross, voie 9 ¾, à 11 heures précises. Voici son billet.

Le professeur Londubat leur donna d'autres informations sur l'école que Dudley n'écouta que d'une oreille, le regard rivé sur ce billet de train. Moins de trois mois… Elle était beaucoup trop petite pour partir aussi loin, aussi longtemps, non ? Elle n'avait que onze ans… Elle ne serait même pas là pour la naissance de son petit frère…

Ils raccompagnèrent le professeur Londubat à la porte une demi-heure après son arrivée, et pendant qu'Emily discutait avec Harry de quelle maison était la meilleure, Dudley prit Neville à part.

— Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle aura la possibilité de revenir… si elle ne s'y sent pas bien ?

— Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça, Mr Dursley, dit gentiment Neville, elle m'a l'air d'une petite fille très sociable, elle se fera vite des amis, j'en suis sûr…

— Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Et puis son petit frère va naître en octobre, elle voudra sans doute le voir au moins une fois avant les vacances de Noël…

Le professeur Londubat posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

— Si elle en a besoin, si elle veut absolument rentrer, alors elle rentrera. C'est une école, pas une prison, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle soit malheureuse. Le professeur McGonagall comprendra sans l'ombre d'un doute. Moi-même j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir quitter l'école plus fréquemment lors de mes premières années, alors je m'assurerai qu'elle se sente en toute confiance pour venir m'en parler, ou à n'importe quel professeur, si quelque chose ne va pas.

Dudley acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Harry et Neville leur adressèrent à tous les trois un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner dans la rue, jusqu'à disparaître dans une ruelle avant qu'un craquement sonore ne retentisse, signe qu'ils avaient transplané.

Emily leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

— Tu sais Papa, je ne serai partie que jusqu'à Noël, ce n'est pas si long.

Il fut plus que reconnaissant à Lisa de détourner l'attention d'Emily en lui proposant un épisode de _Doctor Who_ , avant que sa fille ne voie ses yeux embués. Il était vraiment trop émotif…

~oOo~

 _ **1er septembre 2014**_

À chaque fois que Dudley pensait s'être habitué à l'étrangeté du monde sorcier, un nouvel élément venait bouleverser le peu de repères qu'il avait. Ce matin, c'était le fait de passer au travers d'une barrière comme s'il s'agissait d'un rideau de fumée… Inutile de dire qu'il avait fermé les yeux, se préparant à l'impact, avant de se retrouver de l'autre côté en parfaite santé, cela allait de soi.

— J'aurais bien aimé que Harry vienne aussi, et puis Ginny, James, et Albus, et Lily… dit Emily d'une petite voix, serrant contre elle la cage d'un mince chat gris aux oreilles démesurées, qu'elle avait en toute logique appelé Maître Yoda.

— James ne rentre à Poudlard que l'an prochain, Harry voudrait lui garder un peu la surprise de ce à quoi ressemble le Poudlard Express, murmura Lisa en se mettant à sa hauteur.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'attendre pour faire naître mon petit frère ? dit Emily avec un pauvre sourire.

Lisa la serra contre elle en riant.

— Je te promets qu'on demandera à Neville de te faire revenir pour un jour ou deux dès qu'il naîtra, dit-elle.

Emily acquiesça. Dudley se demanda lequel d'eux deux fondrait en larmes le premier. Mais en voyant son regard apeuré et le sourire qu'elle essayait d'afficher courageusement, il sut qu'il la devancerait d'ici quelques secondes…

— Et vous m'écrirez hein ? dit-elle.

— Bien sûr, dit Dudley. On achètera plein d'autres hiboux pour t'envoyer trois lettres par jour !

Emily eut un petit rire suivi d'un reniflement. Ah non, peut-être qu'elle cèderait la première finalement…

— Il va bientôt partir, dit Lisa, on devrait commencer à monter tes bagages, tu ne crois pas ?

Emily s'essuya maladroitement le nez dans sa manche en essayant de ne pas lâcher la cage de Maître Yoda. Elle gardait le regard obstinément rivé sur le sol. Elle les devança, et Dudley se chargea de pousser le chariot pendant que Lisa se relevait avec difficulté.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Dudley.

Lisa acquiesça avec un sourire, une main posée sur son ventre rond, et elle s'accrocha à son bras pour marcher jusqu'au wagon devant lequel Emily s'était arrêtée. Dudley se chargea de monter sa grosse valise dans le train, désireux de s'occuper l'esprit. Un sifflet retentit sur le quai, indiquant que le train partirait dans deux minutes.

— Bon… tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda-t-il à Emily, debout sur le marchepied. Si tu as oublié quelque chose, on te l'enverra bien sûr, et écris-nous aussi souvent que tu veux. Enfin, pense à travailler quand même, évidemment, mais…

— C'est bon, Papa, je sais, dit doucement Emily. T'inquiète pas, je reviens dans pas longtemps, tu sais.

Ce n'est que quand elle se jeta à son cou depuis le marchepied que Dudley s'autorisa à craquer. Il la serra contre lui, la gorge serrée, et laissa bien vite les larmes dévaler ses joues. Il lui fallut un énorme effort pour se détacher de sa fille lorsque la locomotive cracha les premiers jets de vapeur. Emily s'essuya les yeux et monta définitivement dans le train, fermant la porte derrière elle. Dudley la suivit du regard alors qu'elle entrait dans le premier compartiment, où deux fillettes l'accueillirent avec un gentil sourire. Elle se précipita alors à la fenêtre, imitée par ses deux camarades lorsque le train s'ébranla.

De toutes les fenêtres du train des mains s'agitaient, des « au revoir » étaient lancés, des baisers au vol, des promesses de s'écrire, des recommandations de dernière minute… Dudley gardait les yeux rivés sur le visage de sa fille, qui agitait désespérément la main, alors que le train s'éloignait.

Il ne cessa de faire des signes que lorsque le train eut complètement quitté la gare, disparaissant au loin. Lisa glissa alors sa main dans la sienne et posa la tête sur son épaule.

— Bon… 111 jours… Ça passe vite, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

— Bien plus vite que tu ne le penses, répondit Lisa en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Dudley acquiesça. Et puis, ils la reverraient un peu avant après tout… Il posa délicatement une main sur le ventre rond de sa femme, songeant que d'ici quelques semaines, ils seraient tous les quatre réunis. Tous les quatre, comme une vraie famille. Sa famille. _Leur_ famille.

* * *

 **Note de fin** **: J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Il me semble (j'en suis même quasiment certaine) que JKR a dit qu'il était impossible que Dudley ait un enfant sorcier, c'était plus ou moins incompatible avec sa personnalité xD Mais la fanfic c'est aussi pour explorer ce qui aurait pu se passer (c'est beaucoup pour ça d'ailleurs, les missing moments et textes canons restent assez minoritaires dans la plupart des fandoms !) alors voilà, j'ai voulu imaginer ce que ça aurait pu donner ! Et puis ça m'a plu de le faire reprendre contact avec Harry, et de lui faire épouser une sorcière !**

 **J'aime bien le personnage de Dudley, je trouve son évolution intéressante dans les livres, et finalement au début du tome 7 on le quitte alors qu'il semble devenir intéressant, et s'éloigner un peu du sale gosse pourri gâté qu'on a côtoyé pendant 6 tomes avant. Alors je me suis dit que cette évolution pouvait continuer, en bien, et voilà, j'en ai fait un papa nounours, et j'aime trop ce Dudley :)  
**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
